The sword princess
by davyonashafira
Summary: <html><head></head>Ku hembuskan nafasku di antara tanah yang gersang dibawah langit yang gelap.ku rasakan,ketakutan yang kini masih menghantui ku ,aku pergi,,, ku keluar dari ketakutan ku,,,kini semua orang telah mengetahuinya,aku tlah berbeda dari sebelumnya.</html>


**The sword princess**

**main cast :**

Lee sungmin dan cho kyuhyun

**Other cast :**

Member of super junior

**Genre :**

Drama,romance,fantasy,adventure,and gore

**Summary :**

Ku hembuskan nafasku di antara tanah yang gersang dibawah langit yang rasakan,ketakutan yang kini masih menghantui ku

,aku pergi,,, ku keluar dari ketakutan ku,,,kini semua orang telah mengetahuinya,aku tlah berbeda dari sebelumnya.

**Warning,,,!**

FF ini asli dan murni imajinasi author,author Cuma minjam nama member super junior jika ada kesalahan pada bahasa korea ataupun tulisannya maaf juga kalau ada yang beri masukan terhadap FF ini ya,,,^^

tolong,tinggalkan jejak yha :D

Happy reading !

No bash,No edit/copas

**Author :**

Cho erlyn

Chapter 1

Sebuah pedang tepat tertancap di punggung seorang yeoja cantik berkulit putih seperti salju.

seorang yang memakai pakaian serba hitam yang hanya memperlihatkan kedua telapak tangannya ini menusukkan pedang ke punggung yeoja itu. Yeoja itu merintis kesakitan.. Panas,, yah,punggungnya sangat terasa tusukan itu membuat seluruh tubuhnya menjatuhkannya ke lantai.

seseorang berjubah hitam itu langsung pergi,,,

tanpa meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun.

namun,seorang yeoja kecil yang tengah bersembunyi dalam rumah itu melihat kejadian tadi,seorang yeoja kecil berbibir plum itu tercengang,dan airmatanya kini mulai turun membasahi tiap lekukan kecil itupun berlari,keluar dari rumah menyeka air ,,, yeoja kecil itu masih bingung siapakah seseorang yang berjubah hitam itu?

Lalu apa hubungannya dengan yeoja berkulit putih langsat,bak seperti seorang putri itu? Siapkah orang berjubah hitam dan sekaligus pemilik rumah ini?

Entahlah dalam batin yeoja kecil itu.

kini yeoja kecil itu hanya menyendiri luput pula air matanya yang tak selalu berhenti kedua obsidasinya bergenangan inikah rasanya ditinggalkan orang yang dia mengapa orang yang dicintainya ini tak memikirkan keadaannya sama sekali?meninggalkanya begitu saja?

Rasa benci dan sedih bercampur dalam batin yeoja kecil ,, pantaskah yeoja kecil itu memendam rasa sayang pada yeoja berkulit putih seperti salju itu?

... 12 tahun kemudian...

Sungmin pov...

Jariku seketika bergerak,perlahan namun obsidasiku terbuka pelan dan perlahan,ku rasakan seluruh tubuhku terbaring diantara bebatuan yang gersang."tunggu,, dimana aku?"

Ku lihat keatas langit yang sudah bergemuruh,memperlihatkan warna abu-abu gelap kehitaman.

Ku coba menggerakkan tubuh ku,,,

Namun hasilnya,,,"mengapa aku tak bisa menggerakkan tubuh dan kaki ku?"

Ku coba sekali lagi,, tetap, tak ada yang berubah,hanya kedua tanganku saja yang bisa di gerakkan,dan itu pun terdapat luka dan sedikit terasa sakit.

Rintikan hujan mulai turun, semakin deras,,

Entah mengapa sedari tadi kepalaku terasa sangat sakit,seperti terbentur oleh benda yang sangat keras. Suara gemuruh langit terdengar keras,dan Kini seluruh tubuhku tlah terguyur hujan.

Ku coba berteriak "Tolong,,,!"."apakah ada orang disini,,?".tak perduli sudah sebanyak apa air masuk kedalam mulutku yang berusaha meminta pertolongan. Semua tubuhku basah ada tempat berlindung,ku hanya terbaring lemas di bawah guyuran hujan yang deras dan bergemuruh itu. Ku coba sekali lagi,,

"Apakah ada orang di sini,,?"."Tolong,,, aku disini,,,!".suara ku sedikit demi sedikit melemah "Tolong,,,!".

Dan tiba-tiba...

Sungmin pov end.

...

(Di tempat lain)

"seongsangnim Kim,apa rencanamu kedepan ?,apa kita sudah siap ?".tanya seorang namja sambil meratapi anak panahnya.

"belum saatnya ." Jawab seongsangnim yang bermarga Kim itu.

"kita tidak boleh terburu-buru,kita harus rencanakan dengan matang,lagi pula ,,, masih banyak sesuatu yang kita perlukan". Jelas seongsangnim bernama lengkap Kim jong woon itu.

_Tunggu,apakah yang dimaksud dengan seongsangnim "masih banyak sesuatu yang kita perlukan"."sesuatu" apa itu,,,? "banyak?",Batin siwon._

Tiba-tiba seorang yeoja mendekati siwon dan...

"siwon-ah,mana hasil buruanmu ?" tanya yeoja bertubuh mungil itu.

"aku hanya dapat ini." Jelas siwon sambil menyerahkan hasil buruannya,

"mwo?,, satu ekor kelinci saja?" yeoja itu sedikit tak seperti biasanya siwon hanya mendapat satu hasil buruan siwon mendapat banyak hasil buruan,bahkan lebih besar dari seekor kelinci.

"apa ini cukup untuk kita bertiga dengan seongsangnim ?" bentak yeoja bertubuh mungil itu,dia menatap siwon dengan tajam.

"seharusnya kau bersyukur,masih bisa ku bawakan hasil buruan,,kalau tidak ada sama sekali bagaimana?,ya aku tau ini tidak cukup untuk kita bertiga dengan pula cuaca di luar sana tidak mendukung." Balas siwon dengan nada sedikit ,siwon sedikit terlihat lebih tampan dengan tubuhnya yang kekar bak seperti dewa yunani.

"hasil buruan itu biar buat kalian saja berdua."seongsangnim Kim tersenyum lembut.

"lalu,bagaimana dengan seongsangnim Kim?" tanya namja bertubuh seperti dewa yunani itu.

"aku akan mencari buah di sekitar hutan ini."ucap seongsangnim Kim.

"ijinkan aku seongsangnim Kim untuk mencarikanya untuk mu,anggap saja ini permintaan maafku atas sedikitnya hasil buruan yang ku bawa, aku mohon seongsangnim." Ucap siwon dengan sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya setengah ke arah seongsangnim Kim.

"Ne,baiklah aku ijinkan " balas seongsangnim Kim.

"ijinkan aku ikut dengan siwon, seongsangnim Kim " ucap yeoja bertubuh mungil bernama wookie itu.

"tidak wookie-aah,luka mu belum sembuh benar" ucap seongsangnim yang mengenakan jubah putiih yang hanya memperlihatkan telapak tangan dan wajahnya itu.

Wookkie menghela nafas pelan,ya apa yang di katakan seongsangnim Kim masih sakit namun tak separah yang pernah dulu dia bisa berjalan,bahkan memasak untuk seongsangnim,mungkin ini hanya alasan seongsangnim saja,mungkin saja seongsangnim khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu padanya nanti.

Siwon berlari keluar dari goa,dia kemudian mencari buah untuk seongsangnim kesayangannya yang telah merawatnya sejak seongsangnim mempunyai rumah di kaki gunung gyeonggi.

Namun seongsangnim Kim meninggalkan rumah tua itu karna suatu alasan.

...

(Di sebuah dusun)

Terlihat beberapa penduduk berlari ketakutan,ketika sekelompok pasukan mengobrak-abrik rumah beberapa penduduknya.

"kau harus membayar upeti ,,, jika tidak,kami akan mengambil paksa istri dan anak perempuan mu."ucap salah satu prajurit sambil menodongkan pedangnya ke arah pria parubaya itu.

Segerombolan prajurit itu mengobrak abrik barang yang ada didalam rumah warga mengambil barang yang masih bisa disandingkan dengan sebuah upeti.

"jangan tuan,,, kami mohon,, kami akan membayarnya nanti."ucap pria parubaya itu,sambil memegang erat kaki salah satu seorang namja yang memimpin pasukan tersebut.

"apa...!,nanti,,,?!",hahahaha Nanti jika kau menyerahkan anak perempuanmu." Seorang namja yang memimpin segerombolan itu tertawa terbahak bahak.

Ya,namja yang memimpin segerombolan ini parasnya tak seperti hatinya,pekerjaannya hanya menindas rakyatnya yang tak mematuhi perintahnya.

Namja bertubuh jangkung itu pun menarik kakinya,yang dari tadi tangan pria parubaya itu sedari tadi memegang kakinya.

"kali ini kau akan ku beri kesempatan,tapi jika kau tak membayarnya lagi,aku tak segan-segan mengambil paksa anakmu,,,!" ucap seorang pemimpin dari segerombolan prajurit itu,yah seorang namja bertubuh jangkung sekaligus seorang pangeran dari kerajaan baekje .

Yah,pria parubaya itu hanya dapat pasrah,beberapa hartanya pun telah di rampas oleh pangeran bertubuh jangkung airmata nya telah membasahi begitu pula sama halnya pada anak mengapa dirinya merasa tak sanggup tinggal di wilayah yang sangat menyiksa orang seperti dirinya.

Namja bertubuh jangkung itupun keluar dari rumah pria parubaya itu,begitu pula dengan para perduli rakyatnya menangis karna ulahnya,tak perduli bagaimana perasaan rakyatnya_.pantaskah_ _gelar pangeran dimilikinya? Seperti itukah seorang pangeran yang seharusnya ?_

...

Seorang namja melihat kebingungan,beberapa penduduk berlari ketakutan,ada yang membawa harta bendanya,adapula yang membawa ternaknya,dan adapula yang membawa hasil semua berlari ada sesuatu yang sedang mengancam mereka.

Namun,sudut matanya tertuju pada satu pria...

Ya,pria itu menggendong seseorang,namun pria itu tak asing dimata seorang namja bernama lengkap choi siwon itu.

Ternyata,pria itu mengetahui kalau dirinya sedang ditatap oleh siwon,,,

Dengan seketika pria itu menghilang,seperti berlari,,, namun gerakannya sangat cepat sekali.

Kedua iris siwon tak mampu menangkap kemana pria itu akan pergi.

"Sungguh aneh,siapa orang itu sebenarnya?,aku tak pernah menemukan orang yang berlari secepat itu,entahlah."gumam siwon dalam hati

TBC


End file.
